BitterSweet Reunions
by RonnieAndJackForever-Chloe
Summary: Ronnie/Glenda/Jack/Rack fanfic. Inspired by the scene on 11/01/10. A different ending and I will be continuing : Please R&R! About Ronnie, and how she feels about Glendas return, how Jack can help her deal with it, e.t.c :
1. No Words Needed

A/N – Hey Guys, just a mini note to say all is explained in the A/N at the end of this chapter Oh and this chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers, and Samah and Jodie (my little anonymous reviewers and EastEnders buddies) but the whole fanfic is dedicated to Kirsty. I don't think I have ever known anyone to be more understanding, helpful, kind and generally lovely. I 'luv ya' Kirsty! xxx

BitterSweet Reunions

Chapter 1 – No Words Needed

I sat quietly across from my mum, chewing absent-mindedly on a breadstick, not really listening to the strained conversation Roxy and her were taking part in. I thought about the old days, how I'd felt when one morning I had run into my mum's room to find her clothes gone from the wardrobe and her belongings no longer in their places. I'd cried so much that day, but I hadn't been angry, not really. I knew why she had left, and I knew one day I would leave too, and then I would find her.

'_Veronica?' _

I snapped back to reality quickly, looking up hesitantly at my mum's concerned face. Concerned I thought, or was there some other emotion lurking beneath the surface, something I hadn't thought of before. But her face quickly turned to a smooth smile, covering whatever it was she hadn't wanted me to see, we knew how to keep our masks on well now, both skilled in such a profession.

'_Ronnie, I mean.'_ Mum smiled again.

'_Yes?'_ I replied, mirroring her smile. I snuck a quick glance at Roxy, wondering how she was feeling in all of this, if I knew her well, it hadn't sunk it yet, she wasn't sure how to act around mum. I wasn't either, but I was better at pretending. My glance confirmed this and I gave her hand a quick squeeze under the table. I looked back at mum then, wondering what she wanted to tell me.

'_France. You'd like it there! It has the most wonderful views, every day you wake up and, oh well you know what I mean. Now I did mention we're going out for dinner this evening at Fargo's, didn't I?'_

Before I could speak, Roxy piped up.

'_Is Aunty Peg coming?'_

'_No darling, I thought it would be nice just the three of us?' _Mum replied, still looking straight at me. I met her eyes shyly for a moment, my curiosity too much to bear. I looked away again almost as soon as our eyes met, back to the untouched food on my plate.

'_Oh right, yeah.' _Roxy replied, not bothering to hide the confused disappointment in her tone.

'_So I was thinking…' Mum began._

Just then the doorbell rang. Glad for the distraction I hurried out of the room.

'_I'll get it!' _I called back to them.

Reaching the door I quickly opened it to see Jack standing there. An unfamiliar sigh of relief escaped from my lips, and I gazed tenderly into his eyes for a moment.

'_Hi Ron, listen I was just wondering, well I was thinking that, well Bradley roped me into jean's birthday party this evening and I was wondering if you, if you wanted to tag along… with me?' _He looked down as he finished the sentence, wondering probably if I would be offended by the quiet addition to the end of his question. I wasn't, but of course I couldn't go, I had another commitment this evening. I leant against the door while I waited for him to look up. He did a moment later, and I smiled apologetically.

'_I would Jack, but I'm sorry, I have plans this evening, some other time though…maybe.' _It was my turned to look down, more ashamed this time.

'_Oh.' _He replied, the disappointment in his tone obvious to me, it pulled at my heart-strings for a moment, and I stepped forward slightly to rub his arm.

'_But, thank you, for asking I mean.' _I said, giving his arm one final squeeze before stepping back again.

'_Well, maybe I'll see you another time then.' _He said.

I was about to agree when I heard footsteps behind me, looking back I saw mum walk up behind me with her wine glass in hand. I let out another sigh, this time, because the situation had just got a lot more awkward.

'_Well? Aren't you going to introduce me?' _Mum said, smiling at Jack.

I returned her smile, stepping slightly out of the door again to stand next to Jack, facing mum, and then replied. '_Mum, this is Jack, Jack this is my mum, Glenda.' _

'_Lovely to meet you.' _Mum said, leaning forward to shake his hand.

'_And you.' _Jack replied, his eyes on me, gauging my reaction.

'_So, who exactly are you?' Mum said curiously._

'_Jack is, Jack's just a friend.' I said quickly, I didn't want to overcomplicate things. _

'_Just, a friend?' Mum questioned._

I frowned, confused as to why she had asked it like that. I'd just said he was a friend hadn't I? Mum shot a meaningful glance down to where my hand was. I realised that without knowing, or meaning to, I had taken Jack's hand in my own, and was slowly caressing the back of his hand with my thumb. I looked down, and then up at Jack, my mouth slightly ajar. He was looking down at our hands, entwined together, fitting perfectly, just like they always had. I gave his hand a quick squeeze and let it go, stepping back into the doorway. I smiled falsely at mum, then turned back to look at Jack; he was staring at me, confusion clear in his chocolate brown eyes.

'_Jack was just leaving, mum.' _I said quietly, and she said goodbye quickly before returning to the kitchen.

'_I…Jack I…' _I was lost for words, I had nothing to say, all I could think about was why I had just taken his hand without even noticing, like it was some sort of lifeline I was clinging on to for support.

'_I'll, uh, just be going then.' _Jack replied, still looking at me, his puzzled expression inevitably matching mine, I guessed he was also contemplating the delicate moment we'd just shared.

I coughed, looking down, smoothing my expression, before smiling at Jack. '_Okay, goodbye.' _

'_Bye Ron.' _He said, looking to my face once more, before turning and walking back down the path.

I closed the door behind me, leaning up against it for support. What had I done? _Why _had I done that? Too many questions and I didn't even want to begin to answer them, not now. I walked back into the kitchen and found Roxy clearing away the plates, mum leaning against the counter.

'_So, what are you doing this afternoon Rox?' _I said awkwardly, the first thing that had come into my mind; I didn't want to look at mum right now, I didn't want to confront what had just happened, but I was good at shirking things off like that and moving on, even if I still wondered about it inside, no one else knew.

'_What? Well, me and Amy were going to go and see Al.' _Roxy replied, shooting me a questioning glance. I shook my head quickly. I was about to look up at mum when I heard a phone ring from the other room. It wasn't mine; I didn't recognise the ringtone either.

'_Oh, don't mind me, I'll just go get that.' _Mum said, walking quickly out of the room.

Before pondering who could be calling mum, I picked up the glass and began washing it up in the soapy water Roxy had prepared. I concentrated on washing the glass well, getting every last dreg of wine out of it. I then began drying it, leaning up against the counter, when mum walked back in.

'_Girls.' _She sighed. This didn't look good, I thought to myself. _'Girls, something has come up, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to cancel dinner this evening, there's somewhere I have to be.'_

Cancel. She was leaving us again. Okay, so this was just dinner, but still. I can't deal with this. I thought to myself. I was getting angrier by the second. Leaving us, for who, for what? Again? Suddenly I heard a smash. I looked down to find that I had dropped the glass in my hand, and it had smashed into a thousand tiny pieces on the shiny, tiled floor. I felt both mum and Roxy's eyes boring into me, so I hastily grabbed the dustpan and brush and swept up the mess. I didn't look into either of their eyes as I brushed past them to the empty the broken glass into the bin. I turned hesitantly and my suspicions were confirmed, they were both staring at me. Mum was frowning, confused, and Roxy just looked shocked.

'_I just need… I am just going for a walk.' _I said quickly, before turning on my heal and walking into the hallway. I grabbed my coat as I quickened my pace towards the front door.

'_Ron! Ronnie!' _Roxy called.

I ignored her and opened the door, stepped out and slammed it behind me. I looked into the square, and I could no longer hide my emotions. How had I even believed mum, trusted her? Of course she's going to leave when ever anything more important that Roxy and I called. What had I been thinking? I walked into the road, crossing through the small garden to the market place. I had no idea where I was going, but somehow I knew exactly where I needed to be. I hesitated in the doorway, wiping away the moisture by my eyes and fixing a smile onto my face. I walked on in, knocking hesitantly on the wooden door.

'_Come in.' _the familiarly comforting voice called.

I pushed the handle down and walked in. Jack was facing away from me, reaching into the back of the filing cabinet. I stepped into the office, and leant up against my old desk. My chin trembled and I felt that lump in my throat, like just before you're going to cry, but I fought to keep my composure.

'_Jack.' _I said quietly. _'Jack, I really need…I really a hug.' _I laughed bitterly at myself. _'Jack, I really just need…you.' _My voice broke on the last word and I could no longer keep the tears back. I trembled as I closed my eyes, tears cascading down my cheeks now. I heard the filing cabinet snap shut and in an instant I felt his warm, protecting arms around me. I leant into his embrace, hiding nothing now. His hand rubbed my back slowly, and I felt his lips kiss the top of my head comfortingly.

'_Shh, shh now Ron, it's alright, I'm here now, it's going to be alright.'_

He stood up straighter, supporting my weight, and pulled me gently to the sofa. He sat down, and without opening my eyes, I sat delicately onto his lap. My arms folded themselves around his neck, and I continued to sob quietly, my face nestled into his neck, his arms wrapped around me, protecting me from everything and everything, I needed him so badly right now, thank goodness he was here for me.

* * *

A few hours later

My eyes fluttered open. I had no idea where I was, or what time it was, I looked around the office confused, why was I here? Then it all came flooding back to me. Everything that had happened, I remembered now. I looked up and saw Jack's peaceful face, he was looking deep into my eyes, no expression on his face, no words needed to know how I felt, not with him. I stretched quickly, looking down at my hands, and I shuffled awkwardly off his lap to stand up, facing him.

'_Jack, sorry about that, I didn't mean to land myself on you like that. I'm, sorry.' _I said quietly, not looking into his eyes. I watched my feet shuffle awkwardly when I felt his hand take mine into both of his own, and I looked at his face, his eyes on me still.

'_Ronnie don't be silly, I am here for you, always and forever, you know that.' _He said, slowly caressing my hand.

'_I meant it though Jack.'_

'_What?'_

'_I need you. More than ever. I'm sorry about doing this to you but…I really do need you right now.' _I pulled my hand free of his and turned away slightly. Wiping the moisture left from the tears I took a step away from him.

'_No, I'm sorry. What was I thinking? You've got your life, you don't need my problems to deal with too. I'm sorry Jack, goodbye.'_

I began walking towards the door, regretting what I had just said, but believing the truth in it, as much as I didn't want to. Suddenly I felt his hand grab mine once more, and I stopped dead in my solemn tracks. I heard him stand up and suddenly his arms were around my waist. I couldn't help but lean back into him, my eyes closing with a sigh of relief, my heart fluttering like a tiny hummingbird's wings. My arm reached back to caress his cheek, and I felt his breath by my ear as his chin rested on my shoulder. No words were needed to know what he was saying, dismissing my last sentences and telling me he would be here, no matter what, if I needed him this was where he would stay, with me. I wanted to be as close as possible to him in that instant, my need for his comfort and protection overwhelming, so I swiveled in his arms, opening my eyes to look up to his face. One arm left my waist, as he brought his hand up to wipe away my tears. I smiled up at him in awe, even though deep down I knew he would be here for me all along, I still couldn't believe how perfect this moment was. He returned my smile, and I leant into him again, snuggling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me once more, my protector, the only person who could ever be my protector, my Jack. I closed my eyes again as he rested his head on mine, and I knew his eyes would be closed too, both of us absorbed in our little bubble, our little bubble of peace.

Then I heard the door open quickly, and my eyes flew open, but before I could see who it was, Jack's shocked voice confirmed my worst fears.

'_Glenda?!'_

* * *

A/N – okay this was going to be a one-shot but I just _have _to continue it :P It will be two, three chapters at the most. I sincerely thank all my lovely loyal reviewers who have stuck with my stories, particularly the Love That Burns. I will be updating The Challenges of Love soon, and a little later The Love That Burns, but I am just not too sure where I want to take the latter, and I haven't quite finished the next chapter of The Challenges of Love, but bear with me, I promise you I will update soon. Anyway I hope you liked this, I don't know that it was that brilliant but the idea just came to me last night after that mini rack scene, and I had to write this! Please review, lots of love Chloe xxx


	2. Until the Count of Three

Chapter 2 

Until the Count of Three

This was almost precisely the worst and most inconvenient thing that could have happened. I couldn't believe it, why me?! Why did my mum have to pick this exact moment to burst our little bubble? The moment had been so perfect, and then BAM!

I looked up nervously at Jack, my arms still wrapped around his neck, wondering what he was thinking now. His grip on me was tense, protective now, like he didn't want to let go. His mouth was open slightly, unsure whether he should let go of me, what my mum would think. He looked down at me then, and I smiled what I hoped was a faintly reassuring smile, before unfurling my arms and reaching behind me to take Jack's from my waist. I held tightly onto his left hand, and turned to face my mother.

Her face was a vision of utter confusion. I had told her he was just a friend, yet here I was, puffy red eyes and all, locked tightly into his protective embrace.

'_Mum, I…This. This isn't what you think it is, if I know what you're thinking.' _I began, trying to work out exactly what she was thinking as she continued to stare from me to Jack and then back again.

'_So.' _She began, smiling coyly. '_This is who you run to now.' _

'_Mum it's not like that. Jack, I just, I just need him. It was just that when you said that you had to go somewhere else it felt like when I was 14 __**all **__over again!'_ My voice getting higher towards the end of the sentence.

'_No no Ronnie, it's quite alright. I see exactly what is going on here.' _She glared at Jack and at the same time I looked up at him, wondering what had provoked such a reaction from mum. He was looking questioningly at Glenda, and then down at me. His expression was still confused, I think mum was the only one who knew what she was talking about. I let go of Jack's hand for a moment, stepping towards mum.

'_Mum, honestly whatever it is you're thinking, I…' _As I spoke I placed my hands comfortingly on her arms, but she shook them off roughly, not even bothering to look me in the face. She walked towards Jack, pointing her finger at him accusingly as she shouted.

'_How could you?!' _She gestured towards me. '_Right when she's vulnerable, you saw it didn't you? Saw how vulnerable she was and pounced! Thought you might convince her to jump into bed with you did you? Ha. Mark my words, if you so much as go near her…'_

'_Mum!' _I jumped forward, trying to defend Jack, and I placed myself between the two of them, facing mum. '_Mum it's not like that, I'm not vulnerable! I need him, I want him! It's not like that mum, please just listen to me!' _I screeched, I was getting more and more upset now. She didn't understand! She had it all wrong!

'_No Ronnie, I am right, you are my daughter and I know what's best for you!'_

'_Ha!' _I laughed bitterly. _'You wouldn't know what was best for me if I told you! Otherwise you wouldn't have left me 21 years ago!'_

'_Glenda, really, I think we all just need to calm down.' _Jack started, trying to calm the situation. He took my hand and pulled me backwards, trying to protect me. He held both my hands in each of his own, his parallel to mine, even though I faced away from him, still staring at my mum.

'_Don't you DARE touch her!' _Mum screamed. She lunged forward and before Jack could pull me out of the way she had grabbed my arm and was pulling me away. She charged out of the office and I was powerless against her. All I managed was to turn to see Jack standing there, reaching out to me, and I mouthed to him.

'_I'll come back.' _I tried to think of a way to sum up everything I wanted to say, that I would be back as soon as I had explained it all to my mum, that I did need him and I did want him, but there was no time, so that was all I managed.

* * *

Mum let go of my hand as soon as we were out of the club, and she turned to me.

'_Home, now.' _Her voice firm but more relaxed now.

I thought of saying my home was with Jack, or that I had no home, or some other witty reply, but I realized it would be more sensible to just do as she said until we were back at the house. So we walked in silence, each of us involved in our own thoughts, only speaking when we were safely through the door.

'_Now you listen to me. You are not to go ANYWHERE near that man, in fact, you are not going out of this house, until I am sure you won't do anything irresponsible. Go on, go!'_ Mum shouted.

'_What? But where?' _I replied, confused.

She looked around quickly before answering.

'_Upstairs, up to your room, and don't come out.'_

'_What?' _I laughed, what was she thinking? '_I'm not I child like I was last time you knew me.'_

'_I don't care! GO!' _She screamed, her expression terrifying. She grabbed my arm again and proceeded to pull me towards the staircase. I heard a painful ripping sound and looked down to see she had ripped the sleeve of my top. I was shocked and upset so I pushed her hand away and ran as quickly as I could up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door behind me. I locked it and then sat down in the middle of the bed, crossing my legs, as the tears came again, only this time, I had no one here to hold me close, to wipe them away. Why had she done that? She'd flipped out completely, and she didn't even understand, she had it all wrong! I couldn't believe her, this was completely out of character, and absolutely nothing like the mother I had known and loved all those years ago. What was wrong with her? Or maybe it was me. Maybe I had done something wrong, it probably was something I'd done, I looked down to my ripped sleeve and found myself angry again, but at myself, more than mum. Might as well finish what she started, I thought, ripping a hole in the front of my top. It came out as more of a long diagonal slit, but it satisfied my anger, for now. I was about to wonder more about the situation, and I was getting insanely frustrated with waiting, when suddenly my phone beeped. I took it quickly out of my pocket and opened the message.

'_I'm sorry about that Ron, are you ok though? I think I should talk to your mum, I don't really know what else to do. I'm sorry anyway, and I'm on my way over. _

_As long as you need me, Jack x'_

For a moment I was overwhelmed by how sweet and kind his message was, it made me feel hopeful again, and reminded me of how he had promised to be here for me. But that was then replaced by fear. He was coming over. Mum was going to go ballistic. Downstairs I heard the clinking of glasses and a wine bottle open. Oh no, as if things could get any worse, now she would be drunk, or tipsy at least, depending on how long it took Jack to get here. If only I could stop him! But he was on his way over now, there was nothing I could do.

I waited in silence for a few minutes, staring at the message on my phone, until I heard the doorbell ring. My stomach knotted as I worried about how events would unfold. I listened as hard as I could but I could only hear muffled voices until I heard Jack shout:

'_Where IS she? Ronnie? Ronnie are you okay? Ronnie!' _He shouted, sounding stressed and worried.

I decided to creep out of my bedroom and to the top of the stairs, I had to see what was going on. I did so, as quietly as I could, and I felt like a child all over again. I winced when the floorboard creaked, but fortunately it was only quietly, and going by the shouting it seemed to go unnoticed.

As I reached the staircase the nature of their conversation became clear. Mum was arguing for me, assuming that I wanted him gone and I didn't want to see him ever again. Jack was arguing for both of us, and kept asking Mum where I was. She didn't tell him though and kept trying to get him out. I was about to sit down when Jack saw me and stopped arguing.

'_Ronnie.' _He breathed. I realised then that he was taking in my appearance, my ripped sleeve, ripped top and tear-stained cheeks, mascara smudged more so than the last time he had seen me. He didn't pause to think and ran past Mum up the stairs to me. As he reached me he stopped, before throwing his arms around me, holding me tightly, almost painfully tightly, against him. I didn't care about the nearly-pain. I was just so relieved to be in his arms once more, in my haven again. Then we heard mum shout at us, and she was coming. We both looked down to see her start running down the hall, and she was heading for us. Jack looked back at me and whispered:

'_Go!' _

I didn't wait to see what happened and turned away quickly, running to my bedroom. I felt a hand on my shoulder and stopped, I looked behind me to see Jack, his face stressed and anxious, and Mum halfway up the stairs. '_Go!' _he said, louder this time. Without hesitation I ran into my bedroom, and Jack followed me quickly. He turned and closed the door, finding the lock quickly and pushing the bolt into its place. We breathed loudly for a moment, and then he turned to me. The emotion of the moment, the anxiety, it all made me want to cry again. I ran into Jack's arms and he caught me, lifting me up off the ground and into his arms, my haven. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed my eyes shut tightly, I wanted to block it out, all of it. Jack walked forward and placed me gently on the bed. I pushed my legs out and lay facing the wall, away from the door. I felt Jack sit next to me, and I swiveled round to see him looking nervously at the door. He heard me and looked back into my eyes. We held each other's gaze for a moment and he brought his hand up gently to caress my cheek. I closed my eyes at his touch, it felt so right, so perfect. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door, and I sat up quickly. At the same time Jack turned round, so he was sitting on the bed still, both legs on the floor, and I was kneeling behind him, shifting uncomfortably with anticipation. I put my hands on his shoulders as we waited together to see what would happen.

'_Veronica Mitchell, if you do not come out here THIS instant.' _Mum said angrily.

I was about to ask Jack what I should do when he spoke up.

'_No. I won't let you hurt her, not ever. She isn't coming out.' _He said. Then he looked at me asking if that was the right thing to say. I smiled nervously, but I couldn't make the words come out. Then mum spoke up again.

'_Veronica Mitchell, I give you until the count of three.' _She said.

* * *

A/N - Thank you for reading, please review. I don't know that I will make this too much longer, but we'll see how it goes, Chloe xxx


	3. CeaseFire

Chapter 3

Cease-Fire

Jack was about to speak again when I put a finger to his lips and spoke up.

'_Mum, wait. Please. Just let me explain.' _I begged.

There was a short pause before anyone spoke again.

'_Fine. Go.' _Mum said, her patience running short.

I crawled off the bed and took a step towards the door. Jack caught my hand lightly, telling me he didn't want me to go any further, but a gave him a small smile and let go, stepping quietly towards the door again.

'_Look mum, it was just that when you said you were cancelling it kind of got me angry, it felt like you were leaving us again and then I didn't really want to be around you and Roxy so I went for a walk and then I decided to go and see Jack and we had a hug.' _I babbled, editing out the details I didn't want to share with mum. I looked back at Jack and shot him an apologetic smile, before returning my attention to the door.

'_Mum?' _I said.

'_We will talk about this later when HE is gone.' _She said dejectedly, and I heard her walk back down the stairs then.

I turned back to Jack then, looking into his eyes and trying to decipher his thoughts. I gave up and just continued to gaze into his eyes for an immeasurable moment. I walked over to him and took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze, relieved at the cease-fire, for now.

* * *

A few hours later: 9.00pm. 

I began pacing the room anxiously again, a few moments after I had stopped to pause from my last bout of pacing. I was worried about mum, about what I'd said, about everything. I was worried Jack would be offended that I'd edited out the details, that he might think I didn't appreciate what he had done for me. I looked over to him; he was sat on the bed again, looking at me.

'_Ronnie please come and sit down, you've been doing that for hours now.'_

'_I can't help it, I'm worried!'_

'_About what, and you can tell me anything remember.' _

It sounded stupid, after all we'd been through, but I was ashamed to tell him I was worried what he thought of what I'd said. I turned away from him and looked out of the window, before replying.

'_Well, everything. I'm worried that you are upset because I edited on what happened in your office, and that you think I don't appreciate what you are doing for me. And I am worried about mum.' _I said quietly.

'_Come here.' _He said, in an equally hushed tone, as if we were teenagers trying not to get caught by parents.

I walked slowly over to him, keeping my eyes on the floor. When I reached him he pulled me into his lap, but I still didn't look at his face.

'_Now.' _He whispered in my ear as I leant into his shoulder. '_Firstly, I know why you edited, and I don't mind at all, of course I don't. Second, we'll deal with your mum a little later, and lastly, it's going to be ok, I am here now, and I won't let anything hurt you, not ever, I promise.'_

I looked up at him then, his eyes were true and peaceful.

'_Ok. But maybe we should check on mum now.' _I wondered out loud.

'_Both of us? Or just one of us?' _Jack replied.

'_I don't know, what do you think?' _

'_Why don't you go, but I'll be just outside the door and if anything happens you call me.'_

'_What about a united front?'_

'_I think your mum has seen enough of me for one day Ron.' _His lips curved up in a short smile, it made me wonder if he really was ok about helping me.

'_True. Let's go.' _I agreed. Not sure what I was even going to say, I stood up, and entwined my fingers with his. I turned and we made our way quietly downstairs. I heard the low mumble of the television coming from the front room and assumed mum was in there, just before I touched the door handle Jack pulled my hand. I turned to look at him.

'_I'll be right here.' _He mouthed. Then he kissed my forehead and let go of my hand.

Crunch time, I thought. I turned the handle slowly and walked into the room. Mum was sat on the sofa, resting her head on her hand as she stared at the television.

'_Mum.' _I said quietly.

She turned to look at me.

'_Yes, Veronica?'_

'_Are we, alright now?'_

She sighed.

'_I think I owe you an apology, it wasn't fair the way I treated you this afternoon, I'm sorry. You're not the same girl I left 21 years ago, I suppose it will just take time for me to realize that.'_

I sighed in relief, smiling at her.

'_It's different for me too you know, you aren't the same mum who left me.' _I replied sadly, looking at the floor.

'_It seems we are both just very good at pretending.' _Mum said. She had no idea, no idea what Archie had made me, what people thought of me, Ice Queen and all that. It's because they don't know me, they don't understand, they think I'm some sort of heartless women with no feelings or emotions. It's because they don't know me!

'_And we both know whose fault that is.'_ I said angrily.

'_Ronnie love, you need to move on! I understand what happened all those years ago hurt you, but really your dad is gone now, and I'm sure in the years after you left home things must have got better.'_

'_BETTER?!' _I almost shouted, jumping up from where I had been perched on the arm of the sofa. _'You…You have no idea what he did to me!' _I jabbed my finger at her angrily. _'All my life it has been hanging over me, what he has done to me, and what he made me, he is so cruel!' _I shouted, beginning to get even angrier, she didn't know anything!

'_Come on Ronnie, what's all this about?' _Mum replied.

'_I don't want to talk about it._

'_Veronica.' _She said in a firm tone, like a mother speaking to their child when they had done something bad.

'_Later. Another time. But not now!' _I didn't want to explain everything he had done to me, how he had manipulated my perfect daughter Danielle, how his actions had lead to her death, and how he had killed even my unborn child. I couldn't understand why he didn't just kill me. But I just couldn't tell her now. I had had enough of the past for one day, and though I never wanted anyone to forget about my baby girl, I didn't think the cease-fire was strong enough to take it just yet.

'_Come and give your mum a hug then.' _She said, sitting up a little.

I walked slowly over to her, and then sat on the sofa next to her. She put her arm around me gently and gave me a squeeze. We sat like that for a little while, and I soon began to worry about Jack, would he know what was happening? Would he understand? I feigned a yawn, and sat up stretching my arms out.

'_Are you tired?' _Mum asked me.

'_A little, it's been a long day.' _I replied. _'I think I'll head up.' _I said, knowing full I wouldn't be able to sleep. My mind was too jumbled up and I knew I was going to have some sort of nightmare about the past. I dreaded sleep.

'_Alright then love, goodnight.' _Mum said, squeezing my hand as I got up and walked to the door.

'_Goodnight.'_ I replied, before opening the slightly ajar door, and walking through it. I was careful to close it behind me, and I turned to face Jack. To my surprise, he wasn't there. Where had he gone? He had his own life, I remembered, but I thought he would stay. I was disappointed as I walked slowly up the stairs. I turned the handle on my bedroom door slowly, and closed it behind me again without looking into the room. When I turned back I saw a man lying of my bed. My Jack. I sighed in relief and he looked over at me, smiling slightly. He shuffled to the other side of the bed, and I didn't hesitate to walk across the room, to close the gap between us. I lay gently down on the bed beside him, and I lifted my head slightly so he could put his arm around me. We lay peacefully for a moment, until he spoke.

'_It went well then?' _He asked.

'_As well as could be expected, I guess. Why did you come up here?' _

'_I thought it might be a while until you came up, and I wanted to give you and your mum some space.' _He told me.

'_Oh I see. Well thank you.' _I smiled up at him.

'_Are you tired then?' _

'_Yes, I didn't get much sleep last night, and it's been a long day.'_

'_Ok. Do you want me to go?'_

'_No!' _I said loudly. _'Please don't go.' _

'_It's ok! I'll stay, I'll stay.' _He said.

He brought his free hand up to my face, and gently turned it towards his. I looked deeply into his beautiful eyes, hoping there would never be a day when I didn't see them. It certainly looked like there wouldn't be a day when I didn't need them anyway.

'_Do you want me to go for a minute then, so you can change?' _

'_I don't care; I'm fine how I am. Actually hold that thought.' _

I stood up and walked quickly over to my wardrobe. Slipping off my trousers I folded them and placed them neatly into their space. Then I took out a pair of comfy pajama bottoms and put them on. I made my way to the light switch, flicking it off before turning back to the bed. Jack smiled at me and stood up. I frowned, and to demonstrate what he meant he pulled the cover back and patted the bed. I laughed then, and hopped over to the bed, sliding in and looking back up at him. I patted next to me, motioning for him to lay there. He understood, and lay beside me. He put his arm around me again, and I turned to him, my arm across his chest.

'_Thank you.' _I whispered into the dim light.

'_Anytime, forever.' _He whispered back.

I smiled, closing my eyes, and he rubbed my back soothingly. I had my protector here, and I felt safe and happy. One thing was for sure, I would have no trouble sleeping tonight.

* * *

A/N – Thank you for reading! Hope you are liking this Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can, but I have to write it first! Please review, I so appreciate them and it really spurs me on to get it posted quickly ! Love Chloe xxxx


	4. Ever Heard of a Thesaurus?

Chapter 4

Ever Heard of a Thesaurus?

I woke up groggy and disorientated after a peaceful night's sleep. It wasn't like me to have a peaceful night's sleep, not at the moment. I opened my eyes slowly, flexing my fingers, to see Jack looking down at me. He smiled, bringing his hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes at his touch, so warm and comforting, and then it was gone. I opened my eyes, reluctantly this time, and spoke.

'_How long have you been awake?' _I asked quietly.

'_Not long.' _Jack replied, smiling again.

'_What time is it?' _I wondered, not being able to summon the energy to turn away from him and find my watch.

'_Almost half 6. Should I go?' _Jack asked, his smile fading as he gazed into my eyes, searching for an answer.

'_I guess mum wouldn't be too happy if she found you.' _I replied, sad at the prospect of having no protector by my side when I had to face mum again.

'_You're right, I'll go quietly.' _He said, gently slipping his arm from its protective hold around me and sliding off the bed. I stretched, yawning slightly, before rolling over to watch him go.

'_When will you come back?' _I asked, sounding a little pathetic, but the truth was still clear. I really needed him.

He smiled halfway across the room, and turned to face me. Stepping quietly across the room he reached me, crouching down beside me. He took my hand, pulling it to his face and closing his eyes. I watched his face, marveling at the beauty I saw. When his eyes opened he kissed my hand lightly, and held it, whispering to me.

'_Whenever you need me. I am only a phone call away.' _He smiled, before letting my hand go and standing up.

'_Anytime, anywhere.' _He emphasized, and walked to the door. He turned the handle quietly, and blew me a kiss before stepping out and closing it behind him. I closed my eyes and rolled over. Imagining he was still here, it was difficult when I knew he wasn't, but I tried anyway, and soon enough I fell into a fitful sleep again.

Jack: I stepped quietly down the stairs, my mind slowly processing each of the previous events. I couldn't tell what Ronnie needed most of the time, although I didn't seem to do too badly. I loved that she needed me. Not in some shallow ego-boosting way, not at all. I just loved being there for her, I loved her. I was almost at the bottom of the stairs when I heard the lounge door creak open slightly. A sudden knot twisted painfully in my stomach as I raised my eyes to greet the sight I hadn't wanted to see. Glenda leant heavily against the door, eying me suspiciously.

'_I was just leaving.' _I said, unsure what to say to get out without making a fuss.

'_I see. Bet you had fun last night didn't you?' _Glenda slurred, one half of her lips turning up in a cruel smile. She was obviously drunk and I didn't want to cause more hassle for Ronnie, so I took a step towards the door.

'_Did you do it then? I bet she's pregnant now. I can't believe you kids.' _Glenda said wearily, swaying slightly against the doorframe.

I turned angrily towards her.

'_No! No we did not, because it's not like that. I am helping her; she needs me right now, so I am there for her. It's not like that!' _I said, raising my voice, but trying not to be too loud, if Ronnie had fallen back to sleep I didn't want to wake her.

'_Yeah but that's what she said with Jooooel.' _Glenda said, slurring even more now.

'_Glenda, I'm leaving.' _

'_Make sure you're back when the baby's born then.'_

'_Glenda!'_

'_What?!'_

'_She is NOT pregnant.'_

I heard a whimper at the top of the stairs and looked up to see Ronnie, a tear escaping from her eye. She looked at me for a moment, before a sob escaped from her lips and she turned and ran back to her room, slamming the door behind her. My heart fell, I hadn't meant it like that!

'_Look what you've done now!'_ I fumed. _'I can't believe you… You just! I would've..' _I sighed in frustration as I turned away from Glenda and began making my way up the stairs. She mumbled something but I didn't bother to find out what, I had to get to Ronnie.

I reached her bedroom door, and from outside I could hear her crying quietly, trying to stifle the tears, trying to be strong. I reached out slowly to the door handle, turning it as quietly as I could. I pushed it open, and I couldn't help but let out a small panicked gasp at the sight that greeted me.

Ronnie was sat in the corner of her bedroom, her legs out to the side, her body shaking with tears. Her right arm was straight out in front of her and her left hand held an object. A knife.

* * *

A/N – Hey guys, sorry I've been a bit slow, busy busy times Anyway, hope you like this chapter, I know it's quite short but it was the perfect cut-off point :P :D Chapter 5 on it's way soon Oh and I know the title's a bit random but... It kind of makes sense :P


	5. On the Edge

Chapter 5

On the Edge

Eyes Don't Always See. Ears Don't Always Hear.

She was shaking uncontrollably now, her breaths short and shallow. I tried to see what she wanted from where I was standing, tried to gauge the situation. I didn't want her to hurt herself, I don't think I could live with myself if she did. Why had I said that? But I hadn't meant to be malicious! I just…I didn't even know. All I knew was that I had to stop her.

She didn't seem to be making any progress towards actually cutting herself, so I deliberated. I didn't want to scare her, she seemed to be very scared, and it looked as if she wasn't really there, her eyes were glassed over, and she was staring into the wall. I took a step forward, she didn't seem to register it, and so I took another few until I was a short distance in front of her, only a metre. I crouched down to her level, and spoke with the softest voice I could, trying to disguise the fear in my voice.

'_Ronnie' _I almost whimpered. I swallowed nervously, wondering what reaction this would provoke.

She looked up at me, but she wasn't really looking. She stopped crying for a moment and stared, her mouth hanging open a little, as if she was realizing something. Whatever it was, it wasn't good, and she looked away and began sobbing uncontrollably again. I heard her mutter as she placed the knife even closer to her skin.

'_Danielle.' _She whispered, her hoarse voice barely audible.

I closed my eyes, sighing. Danielle. How could I have been so thoughtless? I opened my eyes again and Ronnie was glaring angrily down at her right arm, looking as if she was closer to hurting herself.

'_Ronnie. Please, can you hear me?' _I whispered.

She looked up, and swallowed. Her face was smooth, but suddenly it turned to an expression of anger.

'_I…hate…' _She stuttered angrily, her breath still short from so much crying. You, she was about to say. She hated me. The one chance I had, she needed me to protect her and what did I do, throw it back in her face. I hadn't even meant what I'd said, she hadn't listened, she didn't understand! I was fighting back the tears myself by this stage, desperate to help her, to just make sure she didn't hurt herself, and then I would go.

'_Myself.' _She finished dejectedly, a moan stuttering the steady pattern of her sobs.

How could she hate herself? I couldn't bear it any longer!

'_Ronnie. Put the knife down.' _I said firmly, trying to reassure her with some ounce of confidence.

But she wasn't listening.

'_If I had just been a better mother to my baby, if I hadn't let him take her away, she would be here with me, she wouldn't be gone. She wouldn't be dead. She wouldn't be dead!' _ She shouted, anger dripping off her tongue.

'_No. Ronnie. That's not true. It isn't, none of it. So whatever you think now, listen to me. Ronnie? Ronnie? Are you listening?' _I begged, tilting my head in some effort to make her snap out of her daze.

'_Ronnie. I'm Ronnie. Why am I Ronnie? Ronnie is a horrible person, she's SO horrible! She's an ice-queen.' _She began mimicking. '_She never let's anybody in. Don't they think there might be a reason?!' _She said angrily, still not looking at me.

'_Ronnie, please! Listen to me!' _I said, louder this time, as though it would somehow make her hear me. I reached out slowly, my arm shaking, and touched her knee gently. She stopped crying suddenly, her eyes darting down to where my hand was, then up to me. Her expression was strange, kind of shocked, as though she had never really known I was here, and with a strange realization as to the situation. She looked down at her trembling hand, almost white with the force of her grip on the knife. Then she looked up at me again, scared and confused, like a child.

'_It's ok Ronnie.' _I said slowly. I stretched my arm out and slowly and carefully held her hand. With my other hand, I loosened her fingers, while she stared up at me, her eyes showing me nothing but fear. Slowly, I took the knife away from her, and put it gently to my side, just out of her reach. Then I took both her hands with mine and spoke.

'_Ronnie, are you listening now?'_

'_Jack?' _She questioned quietly, looking as though she hadn't known I was there.

'_Yes, it's me. Shh now. Shh. Come on, come with me.' _I whispered to her soothingly, although I wasn't sure if I fully managed to hide the small whimper begging to be set free. I breathed a sigh of relief as she opened her mouth to speak.

'_I…' _She began, but then her voice trailed off, and I heard a small sob.

I hadn't realised she still wasn't…over it. I knew she had had the worst time imaginable, but I thought she was dealing with it, a little.

'_Come on then, come with me.' _I soothed.

She slowly moved her right leg out from under her, and began to stand up. But she was shaking so hard it didn't look like she had the strength, and she collapsed back down again, closing her eyes as the tears began to fall steadily again. I sighed; I hated seeing her like this. She was a fighter, my Ronnie, and she never showed her emotions, not to anyone, apart from me. It was very rare for her to break down like this, in front of me, and truth be told it scared me a little. I didn't quite know what to do, I'd never seen anyone like this before, let alone Ronnie. I wondered if she still knew I was here, or if she was back in her painful place again. I hoped she wasn't. I slowly raised one hand to touch her cheek lightly, I needed to see what she was thinking, what she wanted. Her eyes opened slowly, looking at me as though she was upset I had to see her like this, ashamed. I was angry at that thought, I was her protector! She should be able to trust me in anything, everything! But then I remembered: This was Ronnie. And she needed me, so whatever she wanted me to be I would. I would. She looked down, and I crept forward. I delicately kissed her forehead, telling her it was me, her Jack, and I would help her.

I leant back, gauging her reaction, but as I did so she fell forward, collapsing heavily into my arms. I smiled to myself, overwhelmed with love and the urge to protect her at all costs. She was in a slightly awkward position, slumped up against me, so I carefully swiveled us around so I was leaning back against the wall, and opened my legs. She curled up against my chest, her legs out beside her loosely. I hugged her tighter, and then brought one hand up to slowly stroke her hair. After a little while I heard her yawn quietly, and I placed my arm back around her waist. She picked at my loose shirt, holding it tightly in her right hand, and then placing her clenched fist back against my chest. She held it looser now, as if she didn't want me to go, and if I tried to she would grab me and hold on tight. I hugged her close, telling her I would never leave her, not ever.

Sometime later I heard the steady breathing of her sleeping against my chest, and I leant my head back against the wall. My neck ached, I hadn't realised it had been aching at all, but now I remembered I had been watching her for any sign of anything, just in case she changed at all, so I would be there to hold her and tell her everything would be ok. I was here, her protector, her Jack. Everything was stable, I just wondered what would happen when she woke up, or if Glenda found us, or Roxy! What I would say then, I didn't know, only that I would hold Ronnie as close to me as possible, protecting her from any harm that could come even a centimetre her way.

A/N – Sorry it has been so long, I had the chapter finished by about Wednesday, but it kept not letting me upload the file, giving me error messages! Thanks for reading, please review :D Also, the title of this chapter is both: 'On the Edge' and 'Eyes Don't Always See. Ears Don't Always Hear.' Because the latter didn't fit in where you put the title in, so I had to change it :P Chloe


	6. Do You Want Bubbles?

A/N - Sorry I haven't written in so long everyone! I have been extremely busy recently, and really haven't had much time for writing. Anyhow I realised this chapter was part-way done, so I finished it, and thought I would upload it. I have also been writing a one-shot about Ronnie that is sort-of based on the live episode, and it's taking me a while to get it just right, so watch this space for that! I have a few more ideas for this fic, I just need to get them straight in my head, plan-ahead and all! Please R&R, thank you everyone! X

This chapter is two things: 1. Called the name you see below, but that would not fit in the Title box so I had to change it, but most importantly 2. This chapter is a belated birthday gift to my wonderful wonderful friend Kirsty (Kirsty95) because she is the funniest, cleverest, kindest person I know. And one day, I will try Irn Bru! I promise you Kirsty!! ;)

'Do you want bubbles?'

Chapter 6

One Small Step for Man, One Big Step for Me and You.

The cold light of dawn was beginning to seep through the gap in the curtains, the birds could be heard singing their ever-happy song, and the day was going to be beautiful. For most people, that is. Of course, everybody has those days sometimes; where you just don't want to get out of bed, don't want to wake up. Every word anyone says to you makes you more frustrated, and the day just doesn't go your way.

Jack: Ronnie was beginning to wake up; I heard her breathing change, less steady. I thought she was awake, but she didn't want to acknowledge it yet. I rubbed her back slowly, telling her it was time to wake up, face the day. She groaned a little, burying her head further into my chest. I smiled, and the moved my arms from her waist. I had been planning to pull her up closer, sit her up a little. Yet no sooner had my arms left her waist her eyes flew open, panic-stricken, and she flung her arms round my neck, holding me almost too tightly. My expression was confused, and she just looked at me. A moment later, still looking into my eyes, she unlocked her hands and placed them nervously in her lap. She closed her eyes, as if to blink back tears, and looked down at her hands.

'_S…Sorry.' _She whimpered.

'_Oh Ronnie, shh, shh don't cry!' _I said, as her chin began to tremble.

'_I just…' _She began. But I knew why she had done it, because she didn't want me to leave. I felt for her, but I wanted to know how she would act with me, what to do now, where to go from here. She was no longer leaning against me, so I pulled myself up so I was crouching in front of her. I slowly reached out and tucked her chin with my right hand. With my left hand, I held her hands. Gently, I pushed her chin upwards so she was looking at me.

'_Come on, let's get out of here. Come on Ron.' _I whispered. I wasn't sure this was the right thing to do, but I thought, for now we shouldn't be here. I didn't know where to go, but not here. Or should we stay? I didn't know. I looked at Ronnie for an answer, but it soon became clear I wasn't going to get one. I pulled her hands apart and held one in each of my own. Standing up, I pulled her to her feet as well, and she wearily stood, sighing with effort. She looked stiff from her night's sleep, so was I – although I cared much less for myself than for her, so she was my priority.

'_How about a bath, hm? You can relax and…' _I trailed off, unsure what to say next.

She looked at me, expressionless, before replying.

'_Ok.' _Her voice was low and monotonous, so dysphemistic I would have worried was it anyone else, but this was Ronnie, so I continued nonetheless, knowing why she was like this, understanding.

I smiled, and let go of her hands.

'_Shall I run it for you?' _I asked, trying to be of as much help as possible, but not invading her privacy either.

She nodded, and I walked over to the door. Quietly I unlocked it, and I opened the door a tiny amount. I looked behind me and Ronnie had not moved, only turned to follow me.

'_Come on, Ron.' _I said, in a strange questioning way.

She shook her head.

'_Why?' _I asked her.

'_I don't feel…safe.' _She said, shaking her head as though she felt stupid for saying it.

'_That's ok, come on, hold my hand.' _I told her gently, trying to be her haven, someone she felt safe with. She walked forward shakily, and quickened her pace, grabbing onto my hand tightly and looking around her nervously. She held onto my left hand, but tried to be as close to me as possible. I changed hands and held her right hand with my right hand, pulling her in front of me a little, closer to me, putting my left arm around her waist. She rested her left arm upon mine, and we walked out of the room, pushing the door out of the way.

In the hall she reached out tentatively, clutching at her towel as she pulled it off the banister. I squeezed her encouragingly, and we walked towards the bathroom. When we were safely inside I closed the door behind us, locking it, so we couldn't be disturbed.

I let go of Ronnie, and she stood by the door. I walked forward and turned the taps on slowly, careful not to make the sound of water rushing too loud.

After some time, the bath was beginning to fill, and Ronnie and I were sat holding hands on the bathroom floor. We hadn't spoken, just looked at our hands. I had a sudden thought, and I wanted to know how she was feeling, but I didn't want to ask that, so instead I said:

'_Do you want bubbles?'_

She looked up at me, almost startled by my interruption in our peace. She seemed a little better now, more…here. More stable.

'_Yes.' _She replied, and my heart skipped a beat when she smiled a small smile. It was like the sun shining on a miserable winter day, it was everything.

I got up, letting her hands go, and searched the cluttered bathroom shelves for what I wanted. After a few minutes I picked up a bottle that looked as though it might be what I was looking for, and opened it. I let a small amount pour in near where the tap was thundering down on the water already there, and watched it begin to swirl around. So I was surprised when I felt warm arms lock around my waist, and a head rest softly against my back. I could almost see her expression, her eyes closed peacefully, her lips curved into a small smile again, and she was home.

I smiled, too, and we stayed like this until the bath was run. I took her arms from around my waist and let them fall to her sides, leaning forward to turn off the taps. I turned awkwardly then, not knowing what to do.

Ronnie was just looking at me, and the small smile I had imagined was indeed there.

'_Shall I, wait outside or something?' _I asked.

'_No! I mean, please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone right now.' _She looked down, as if to say 'If that's ok with you.'

'_Whatever you want.' _I replied softly.

I walked over to the door, and sat down, leaning up against it. Ronnie turned away, and began to take off her top from last night, its rips reminding us of what had past, words that had been said, although it didn't hold my thoughts for long, I had more pressing issues. I wondered if she was really ok with this, if she hadn't meant for me to see, or what she wanted at all. But despite my doubts, I couldn't draw my eyes away. Her body was so perfect, every curve perfect, her face, her skin, it was all faultless. As she took of her loose pyjama bottoms and folded them into a neat pile, I finished my thinking. I shouldn't look. No, no that was wrong, wasn't it? Or was it? Ronnie turned her head back towards me, and I realised I was still staring at her. I looked away quickly, ashamed.

'_It's ok.' _She whispered. Then she stepped lightly into the warm bath, and sat down. She lay back, resting against the edge of the bath as her hair fell back behind her. She sighed, closing her eyes.

I sat watching her, my arms resting loosely on my knees. After a few minutes Ronnie lifted her right arm wearily to rest it on the side of the bath, her hand hanging loosely over the edge. I pushed myself up off the floor, and crept over to where she lay, no doubt consumed in the calm of the warm water. I carefully reached out, touching her little finger lightly. She flinched slightly at the touch, her eyes open vaguely, but on remembering it was me I saw her eyes close properly shut again, and a serene smile played lightly on her rosy lips. I slowly caressed her hand, moving my fingers in miniature circles, smiling as I watched her skin follow the path of my fingers, then fly back to its original place.

After some time, Ronnie opened her eyes, they fluttered slightly as they adjusted to the light, and Ronnie sat up, removing her hand from the water to rub them. I moved my hands and put them together on the side of the bath, resting my chin on my arms as I watched her awareness dawn on her. As she remembered all that had happened though, she shivered. Shaking her head she stood up, and I copied her, and then moved away to the door. She stepped out of the bath, her wet feet making a small and insignificant screech on the floor, but my eyes were drawn there and I looked at her toes as she dried herself, my eyes gazing aimlessly as I became absorbed in other thoughts.

'_Jack.' _I heard her voice penetrate the silence, and I blinked, before looking up at her. She smiled slightly, before speaking again.

'_I…I'm done.' _She said quietly.

'_Oh, ok, yes.' _I said as I stood up hastily. With one arm holding up her towel wrapped around her, and the outstretched towards me she walked slowly forward. When she was close enough I took her hand and turned to open the door, unlocking the lock before stepping out, towing Ronnie behind me. We walked quickly back to her room, and once inside locked the door. She walked from behind me to the wardrobe, pulling out some clothes without looking, before turning to step over to the bed, throwing the clothes carelessly onto it.

Moments later, she was dressed, and I was still leant up against the door. She grabbed her small bag from the side, and came over to me. As she did, I opened my arms, and she fell easily into them, locking her hands behind me and nestling into my chest.

'_Come on then, let's go to mine.' _I whispered into her hair.

She nodded slowly against my chest, before pushing back gently. I released my arms from her waist and smiled at her. She returned the smile weakly, before looking around her again. I ignored this, turning to the door to open it. I remembered it was locked and quickly pushed back the bolt, before reaching behind me for her hand. No sooner had I reached out she placed her hand in mine, holding it tightly. We crept down the stairs and I took Ronnie's coat from the hook by the door as I went past. Ronnie came up beside me as I opened the door and I let her step out in front of me, following as I pulled her door closed behind us. I removed my hand from her, and as her head turned sharply to look up at me I only smiled, putting my arm around her waist and squeezing her tightly to me. She rested her head gently against my shoulder, her perfect blonde hair falling from behind her ear. I walked forward, pulling her along with me, and although she seemed a little reluctant to face the square, I held her closely to me as we made the short trip to my house.

Once inside, I took Ronnie through to the lounge. She looked up at me and I smiled a small smile, before gesturing for her to sit on the sofa. She did, perching on the end, and grabbed my hand as she did so, holding onto it tightly once more.

'_Do you want some water?' _I asked, wondering what she would want, was she hungry? I doubted it but wanted to make sure she had everything she needed, and that my home could become her haven for a while. After all, there was always a certain emptiness to my rooms whenever she wasn't there. Although I had learned to live with it when we weren't together, it never went away; it was always there, lingering like some omnipresent smell.

'_Ok.' _She replied quietly.

I let her hand go, and she placed it into her lap, looking down at her hands. I walked through to the kitchen, taking a clean cup from the sideboard, before washing it out with cool water. I was in the process of filling it up when I heard a sound from the other room.

'_Arrgh!' _I heard her exclaim, the sound an unpleasant one of pain. I dropped the cup and rushed through to the other room, what had happened?

- - -

A/N – I hope you liked this chapter, not sure how good it was, but I hope it was at least OK If you have any suggestions, please feel free to message me or tell me in your comment, thank you for reading, please review, every one means so much to me Chloe xx


End file.
